Jiu Lai
Jiu Da Zhang Lao Lai (灸亣镸荖‧萊), shortened Jiu Lai (灸萊), is Jiu Wu's 13 year-old little brother. He has the appearance of a 70 years-old man as a result of misusing his powers. Personality Although he does not seem to hang out with his brother much on-screen, but he does care for his brother which was shown in conversations regarding Jiu Wu or when he fainted. As he is only 13 years old, the way he does things is rash and without considerations sometimes. He also has a bratty and childish side due to his young age. It is also shown that his knowledge is also similar to a kid, one example was when he was playing game with Xia Liu, he kept losing because he couldn't play well. Hobbies During free time, he likes to hang out with Demon Hunter and Xia Liu in the mountains where they discuss things, business and/or personal subjects. He could be somewhat bratty at times. Alises Because of his old appearance, Xia Mei once called him "Lao Xiao Hai" (老小孩 / Old Kid). Biography ''The X-Family'' He first appears when Xia Liu calls him for help to oppress Gui Long's newfound power that he collected from Mie (滅). He has giving a lot of his contribution about the main incidents of the show for example Zhongji Tie Ke Ren, Fire Ant Girl, Lunar Eclipse etc.. He is the younger brother of Jiu Wu, who is the Meng Zhu of the Iron Dimension. The X Dormitory 10 years ago, after the Great Battle, Jiu Lai, along with Ah Gong and Xiong Ge signed the Article 128 which was a clause to protect the rights of Muggles. He came to the Dorm in the beginning warning Xiong and Xia Liu about the danger outside and to pay more attention to her tenants. He tried helping Ye Si Ren when he returned from Room 206 to regain his memories but to no avail. Alternate counterparts The Gold Dimension His alternative counterpart in Gold Dimension is Bass which appear in KO one Re-Member and is one of the Main villains, The Bronze Dimension In Angel 'N' Devil, his counterpart is Kai Da, who is a Demon Attraction Device as his natural pheromones are similar to an Air-Con in the summer, making demons naturally comfortable to be around him. Specialty Powers Like other characters, he has displayed the abilities of super-speeding, telepathic communication and spellcasting. Zhen Tian Shu (震天術) Jiu Lai can use the ability "Zhen Tian Shu" (震天術) to contain evils that are not fully developed. It was this ability that somehow changed Xia Tian's nerdy looks (glasses and all) into a much cooler one. Notes *When Xia Xiong first mentioned his name, Xia Yu thought that she meant 'nine important elders are coming'. Note: Jiu Lai's full name and 'nine important elders are coming' (九大長老都来 / Jiu da zhang lao dou lai) have similar sound. *Xia Yu also made joke from Jiu Lai's name because his name has similar sound to Taiwanese Rock Paper Scissors. Note: In Taiwanese Rock Paper Scissors, scissors is called Jiu Lai (剪刀), paper is Pa Lai (布跟), and rock is Bu Tou (石頭). Category:The X-Family characters Category:Support characters Category:Power-users Category:Males